No son of mine
by clintashavenersdoctorwhofun52
Summary: Clint and Natasha have a He has the perfect life, mom and dad love him and is in love with the girls of his Why does he This is my first I love it if you read
1. Prologue

No son of mine

My name is Viktor Phil Barton. There are a lot of thing I regret. My mom would say I got red in my ledger. I ran away from home, made my mother cry, made my father mad at me, and broke a girls heart. I come back home and farther is still mad at me, my mother is crying(tears of joy of course) and fixed the girl's heart. Let me tell you the whole story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. I had some problems, I got some help from MysteryGal5, go check out her page, she is awesome. Just to let you know I do not swear, and I do not own Marvel.**

I said goodbye to Abby and headed to my floor that I share with my parents. Once I got there my parents were cuddling on the couch, no surprise there.

"How was it?" asked my mom.

"How was what?"

"Your date." my dad said.

"It was okay not the best... wait did you say DATE?"

"Yep."

"Dad I'm only twelve." he smiled "I'm going to hit the hay."

"Good night Viktor."

"Sweet dream, don't let the bed bug bite." I rolled my eyes at my dad. As I went down the hall I could my parents talking.

"He rolled his eyes at me."

"Clint stop being such a child."

"I'm allowed to have my fun."

I Heard a big "BOOM". I woke with a fright. I heard another. I got out of bed, put on my suit, and grabbed my bow and arrows. I headed out the door, there my parents, my dad smiled at me. We headed down the stairs. "Well nice of you to join." said Iron Man, Tony Stark. "Not again." Bruce muttered as he changed into the Hulk.

He was right the Avengers Tower did get attacked a lot. We've only lost one so far and she was my twin sister, Tamara. She looked just like my mom, well she had my dad's eyes, I have my mom's. I'll never forget that day.

All of the avengers and there kids were there now. We fought for awhile, that was until my mom got shot in the leg. She cried out in pain, then fell to the floor. I stared at at her, she started to cry, because she knew what I was going to do. "Viktor." she said. I started to run. When I looked back my dad was by her side, our eyes and boy did he look mad.

I made it to an ally way. I leaned my head against a wall. I heard footsteps. I grabbed an arrow and slid it into my bow. "Are you going to shoot me?" I heard a voice ask.

"Abby?"

"Yes sir." the answer of a soldier

"Why are you here?"

"I came looking for you."

"Did my parents send you?"

"No I came on my own free will."

"Why?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did you run? That's not like you."

"I ran, because I made a promise with Tamara. Before she died I told her if anyone else in the family got hurt I would run and never look back."

"That is a stupid promise you made Viktor. I miss Tamara too, she was like a sister to me. I would never do that for her."

"It has already happened Abby, deal with it."

"This is not like you Viktor." There were tears in her eyes. Great first I made my mom cry, who isn't such a big crier and now my best friend.

"Bye." I kissed her cheek and ran. When I looked back Abby was gone. I needed a place to hide, somewhere I could call home. I ran all the to Central Park, I sat down on a if I passed Abby and her dad on the street or even worse my parents, would I keep running away. I put that thought to the back of my head. I needed a place to hide. A thought came to my head: What would dad do? No, I left then behind, I needed to forget about them. They would never see me again, I am never going back home.

I came to an ally way next to a bank. A man came into the ally way, he had a quiver on his back, an bow in one hand, and some bags of money in the other. "Hey kid." he breathed "Do you mind helping me?" He eyed me over. "No I don't." I said "Here take these." He gave me a few bags of money. "Follow me." We came to a trailer. "You lost kid?"

"No I ran away."

"I see you use a bow and arrows." I nodded my head. "I could use a guy like you, young and fit." He took out his hand for me to shake, I took it.

"What's your name kid?"

"Viktor."

"Trickshot."

**What did Viktor get himself into? Reviews are very helpful, you should write one. **


	3. Tamara

**This chapter is about Tamara and how she died and stuff. I do not own Marvel. Oh and this is not by Viktor, it is 3rd person POV.**

It was a nice sunny day. Tamara woke up to the smell of pancakes, that her dad was making. She loved her dad's pancakes, he made them just right. She walked out the door and there was her mom in the hall. "Hey mom." said Tamara. "Hey sweet heart." said Natasha she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Where's Viktor?"

"Where do you think, still in bed."

"Why should I ask?"

"He gets that from your dad you know."

"What?" Clint called from the kitchen.

"We were just talking about you Clint."

"Of course you were." He kissed his wife on the lips and his daughter on the head. He gave Tamara her pancake, just plain old buttermilk, her favorite, and Natasha her coffee. Viktor came in the kitchen looking like he got ran over by a bus.

"You okay?" asked Clint

"It was hot in my bedroom and Jarvis wouldn't let me open my window. He said it was something about saving energy."

"Don't worry about it. Tony and Bruce are working on something and they said no window can be open." Natasha said and took a sip of her walked in the room.

"Tony how many times do I have to tell you to knock."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Why are you here Tony." said Natasha

"Oh Jarvis said that Viktor here wanted to open his window, but Jarvis wouldn't let him, because of the thing that Bruce and I were working on. Just to clear things up that ended two weeks ago." Tony said "So bye now, I want to leave before you all try to kill me." Tony began running down the hall yelling "I'm too young to die!" Natasha rolled her eyes. "He's older than us." she muttered. The Bartons ate there breakfast in silence. Once they were done Natasha started to clean up dishes. "You two should go get ready. Bruce is going pick you up for school in about an hour." she said The twins walked down the hall to their rooms. "I remember when they used to call us mama and papa." said Clint

"Those were the days were you thought you could beat me at sparring"

"I still do."

"About fifteen minutes later Viktor came out if his room all dressed and everything. "Why do girls take so long so long at getting ready." was the first thing that came out of his mouth "We just have to be all pretty so boys will notice us." he said in a girls voice.

"I heard that." said Tamara. Viktor turned around to see his twin sister with a straightener in her hand. "Mom this stupid thing won't work." The red head got up from where she was sitting on the couch next to Clint. "Well let's go see what the problem is." Natasha lead Tamara back to her room. "See what I mean. We're girls and we just have to be pretty."

"You're not going to say that in a few years. No matter what you say."

"I don't care what you say dad. It is never going to happen."

"They all say that."

"What the... gross."

A few minutes later Natasha and Tamara came down the hall. Tamara's hair was now straight. "Are you happy now that your hair is now straight and pretty." said Viktor.

"Watch your mouth or you might get a fist in it."

"Hey stop it." said Clint "Viktor you need to be nice to your sister she's the only one you got. Same with you Tamara."

"I rather have Abby as my sister." muttered Tamara. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." said Viktor. He opened the door and there was Bruce. "Hey kiddo." he said with a smile, you could by his eyes there was something wrong. Tamara came up to them and threw Viktor his backpack."Let's go." she said.

"Bye mom, bye dad." the twins said at the same time.

"Bye." said Clint

"Bye kids. See you later Bruce." said Natasha.

"Natasha we are getting old."

"You just now realized that?"

"Yes." Natasha rolled her eyes.

Bruce lead the twins to the rest of the kids were. Abby, Steve's kid, went up to Tamara and said "Hi Tam, I love your hair. You have never done it that way before."

"I know." Viktor was with the boys. "Girls." they muttered under their breath. "Well soon we do have to marry them." said James, Tony's and Pepper's son.

"Oh you're starting to sound like my dad." said Viktor.

"My dad said who ever I marry will one day become the queen of Asgard." said Hermoor, Thor's and Jane's son.

"Well it's a good thing you have a normal name at school(which is Kasey)" said Patrick, Bruce's and Betty's kid.

"Come on time to go to school." said Bruce.

"Dad we're not five and six any more."

Once they got to the jr. high school the walk though the halls like it was any other school. Tamara and Abby meant there friends and walked to class. James patted Viktor on the back and said "Good luck, your going to need it." and walked off with Patrick and Hermoor. Viktor didn't have many friends, it was hard for him to make friends. Tamara always helped him find friends, what would her do with out her. Nobody knew it was her last day alive.

Viktor finally had a class with Tamara and it was the last class of the day. They sat right next to each other. "Did you see the look on Bruce's face before we left?" Tamara whispered over to Viktor.

"Yeah."

"I am going to get to the bottom of this, we know if something is worrying Bruce something is wrong." The final bell rang. The six kids meant up by Hermoor's locker. His phone began to ring, he looked at the caller ID. "It's my mom." he said "Hi mom...Okay. Where is Natasha? I thought she was going to pick us up...okay... we'll be there..Bye." He hung up "My mom is going to pick us up, because the avengers are having a meeting, I guess." The six of them went up to the front of the school. There was Jane waiting for them.

Jane dropped them off at the Avenger Tower. "I have to go to work." she yelled out the window. The kids made their way to the common room, where they always do their homework. The could hear the avengers in the meeting room.

"How should we prepare for this?" asked Natasha

"We need to be ready for when the attack." answered Tony

"When will the come?" ask Steve

"Two hours."

"When should we tell the kids?" asked Clint

"They are not prepared for this." said Thor

"We could use the training they have."

"Yeah, but is it what we need."

"It should be."

"We should tell them when they come home."

"They are already home sir."

"Okay then." The avengers walked out to the common room were their kids were doing their homework. "Hi." said Abby and leaped up to hug her dad. She saw the look on Steve's face. "What wrong?" Steve looked at Tony. "We are going to be attack later in today."

"Can we stop it?" asked Patrick

"No." answered Bruce

"We are going to need your help, we can't do this alone." said Natasha Viktor stood up "We'll help you."

"We will be avengers one day." said Hermoor

They got attacked. The battle was insane. They fought for what seemed like hours. They thought they were, that was until Tamara got shot right int the heart. Viktor was right there when she fell. "Tamara stay with me until mom and dad get here."

"I don't think I can hold on much longer Viktor. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If anyone else in the family dies runaway and don't look back." Viktor nodded his head as Tamara took her last breath. A tear ran down his cheek. Natasha and Clint ran over to find their daughter dead.

**Please review, ** **thank you. I am going to be writing a new story, I will still do this one, it will be called Avengers Two: Rise of Thanos.**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Sorry that this is not an chapter. I haven't had any ideas for weeks. I'm going camping so I won't be able to update. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen in the story, tell me in the reviews or pm me, because I have no ideas, and it would be very helpful. Thank you. Sorry this is not a chapter.**


End file.
